Takanuva (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Takanuva, or rather Takua as he was originally named, was a Toa of Light and key proponent of the Final Push in the Fractures Universe. Biography Similarly to most theoretical Toa of Light, Takanuva came into being on Spherus Magna, where he began his life as an Av-Matoran - particularly the first Matoran to be created. He would later be placed within the Matoran Universe in the Universe Core with the other Av-Matoran. Takua resided with the other Matoran of Light in relative peace for 40,000 years under the protection of the Toa Mata until the Time Slip occurred. In this time he developed a strong friendship with another Av-Matoran named Solek. Time Slip Approximately 60,000 years ago, when the Time Slip occurred, Takua was one of the Av-Matoran who was separated from the majority of his kind. He was sent to Metru Nui under the disguise of a Ta-Matoran. As the Energy Storms began in Karda-Nui to mark the Time Slip, Takua conversed with Toa Gali and complimented her on her dedication and skills. He then left Karda-Nui for the City of Legends. Upon arriving in Metru Nui, Takua found work in Ta-Metru as a Toolmaker. He was also known to run a small business named Takua's Trade Goods, a shop which presenting souvenirs from the other cities which he had visited on his travels. However, as Takua often conducted these "travels" in the working day he became noticed by the local Vahki. Such was the extent of Takua's habit, a joke in Ta-Metru was that a Nuurakh squad was assigned just to constantly keep watch on Takua. Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. Around 3,000 years ago, following the beginning of the universe-wide battle between the Brotherhood of Makuta and the other inhabitants of the Matoran Universe, the Order of Mata Nui revealed their existence and established its base of operations in Metru Nui, fortifying the island, inventing concrete defenses, and gathering all Matoran who were destined to become Toa. Takua was one such Matoran and was given a Toa Stone, belonging to the invalid Toa Lesovikk, who had been injured during the War. Takanuva was trained briefly with the Toa Inika, a group of Toa who were considered the prized champions of the Order of Mata Nui, and eventually became an honorary member of their team. At the end of the first century of the war, Artahka began work building a weapon that would devastate the Brotherhood of Makuta. Supported by the Turaga High Council of Metru Nui, as well as the other Matoran resistance colonies, a team of scientists and crafters, led by a Ta-Matoran resident of Artahka named Vakama, was put together to design the Kanohi Avohkii, a mask that was designed specifically to combat the Makuta during the war. Upon activation the Kanohi could detect Antidermis, melt Protosteel casing, then dissolve a Makuta’s essence in addition to the abilities bestowed in the original Avohkii from the Core Universe. This Kanohi was given to Takanuva, who wore it briefly during a series of battles in the Southern Island Chains. However, the Toa met his untimely death in one such battle due to the efforts of Makuta Antroz. His Kanohi was removed from his body as a victory token only to be stolen by a double agent within the Brotherhood of Makuta and transported back to the Order of Mata Nui. Takanuva's Kanohi was smuggled to an Order of Mata Nui facility in the Northern Continet. However, the area was compromised and there was a Brotherhood of Makuta attack, wiping out the entire population of the base. Fortunately, two Toa survived and smuggled the Mask back to Metru Nui. Legacy Several years after the end of the War, some of Takanuva's remaining armor was transported back to Metru Nui, where it was preserved in the Coliseum. His organic remains were buried in the soil of Altronia, near the place of his death. His dwelling as a Matoran has since become a site of historical interest and has been preserved. A statue of the late Toa Takanuva was erected in the center of Metru Nui. Carved beneath it were the names of all the known warriors who were killed during the Destiny War. Appearances *''Zero Hour'' - First Appearance; Death *''Whispers in the Dark'' - Mentioned *''Over Your Shoulder'' - Mentioned *''Judgment Day'' - Mentioned Category:Final Push Combatants Category:Av-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Matoran Category:Toa of Light